


Lose Yourself

by Xummie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: ? idk, Adachi Yuto Centric, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jung Wooseok (Pentagon), Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hyojong | Dawn, Mentioned Pentagon Ensemble - Freeform, Mentioned Yan An, Porn With Plot, Top Adachi Yuto, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie
Summary: It's hard to keep losing. Everyone struggles. Everyone copes in their own way.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpredictable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794665) by [PassionWork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWork/pseuds/PassionWork). 



> Very extremely light dub-con only because Yuto thinks it'd be best for Wooseok if they didn't this time.

They are all utterly numb as they walk back into the dorm. Yuto doesn’t know how to feel, what to feel, if he should feel - though he thinks he probably should feel something. To be honest, he’s used to coming back to the dorm empty handed, this has been their life since Shinwon was eliminated from Pentagon Maker. He, Yan An, and E’Dawn being allowed to rejoin the group was the closest thing he had ever felt to winning, because even his own filled pentagraph being awarded to him - the start of his dream coming true - was awarded with the knowledge that he’d succeeded only because a brother failed. But even after all their work to debut as ten - their first and only victory - E’Dawn still had to leave them, there was nothing they could do, they still lost a brother in the end and lost the one win they’d ever had.

As they walk into the dorm, Yuto glances at Changgu’s room, just another reminder of someone else they didn’t have right now. Yuto sits on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him, nothing more than a Japanese statue in a Korean apartment. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, he doesn’t even notice when Hongseok, Shinwon, and a sobbing Hyunggu come into their dorm. The only thing that catches his attention is a scream of pure anguish and a hard thud, but he’s too numb to even jump at the sudden startling noises. He slowly looks towards the noise and takes in the image of their maknae crouched on the floor, holding his hands to his chest as he cries quietly. Yuto glances above Wooseok for a moment to find a hole in the wall that he knows has never been there before. He sighs and stands, slowly walking to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack and going back to kneel next to Wooseok.

No one says anything as Yuto takes Wooseok’s bruised hand in his own and holds the ice pack to it. The room is silent apart from Wooseok’s sniffles and Hyunggu’s still loud sobs; the usual scolding from Hongseok doesn’t come, no jokes from Shinwon or Changgu, nothing. Yuto doesn’t break the silence, not even to ask Wooseok if he is okay, because he knows the answer. None of them are okay right now, not mentally, nothing they felt physically right now could even match up. Yuto guesses that that’s why Wooseok punched the wall, he understands the feeling of just wanting to feel something, and he wonders to himself if it helped his best friend at all.

They all sit there for an unknown amount of time, Yuto only glancing up from Wooseok’s hand as the dorm door is heard opening and closing, but he doesn’t even care who walked out it - or did they walk in? Wooseok suddenly uses his uninjured hand to take the ice pack from Yuto and mutters “you look terrible, go to bed.” Yuto doesn’t respond at first, taking time to register what was said, to even remember that he understands Korean. When he understands he simply nods, stands, and shuts himself in his and Wooseok’s bedroom. Falling onto his bed with a muffled thud he buries himself in his blanket, pressing his face into his pillow as if trying to suffocate the numbness inside him. 

As he lays there the numbness does ebb a little, but the effort backfires as thoughts start pouring into his undistracted mind. Thoughts that he always hated but could never stop after every comeback. Thoughts saying that it was his fault they couldn’t ever win, thoughts telling him that he was an idiot for thinking a Japanese boy could make a living as a rapper in a Korean boy group. Thoughts telling him that he had never deserved his full pentagraph, that he eliminated E’Dawn and Yan An only because his Jinho-hyung had been determined not to lose him. And those thoughts lead to thoughts of him being a charity case to Jinho, who worked so hard to help him improve and debut. Tears begin to flow freely as he is attacked by his own insecurities, insecurities that were usually buried too deep to reach the surface. He cries into his pillow long into the night but sleep never takes him and he jumps when the door opens, Wooseok is finally heading to bed.

“Yuto?” Wooseok asks softly, testing if he is awake or not. He doesn’t respond, but Wooseok hears his muffled sniffles as he tries to hide his crying. “Yuto-yah, move over.” 

Wooseok doesn’t give Yuto time to comprehend what’s happening before the taller man is crawling into bed next to him. Wooseok nuzzles into the back of Yuto’s neck, which calms him a little. 

“How’s your hand?” Yuto manages to ask quietly.

“It’s fine, just bruised it.” Wooseok reaches around and Yuto thinks he’s just going for a hug but gasps when his had lands lower than it should.

“Hey…”

“Shhhh” Wooseok’s hand slips into Yuto’s pants and he freezes for a moment before realizing what Wooseok is wanting and grabbing the large hand, trying to pull it out.

“No.” Yuto’s voice is stern but hoarse from crying. “We can’t Wooseok-ah, your back hasn’t been cleared to-”

“Fuck my back.” Yuto is taken aback by the steel in Wooseok’s voice but it quickly changes to a plea and Yuto appreciates the darkness, for he is never able to resist Wooseok’s puppy dog eyes when he begs. “Yuto,  _ please _ .”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuto has been firm on this since Wooseok’s most recent back injury. Nothing strenuous, including sex. He sits up in an attempt to escape Wooseok but the younger man grabs him around the waist and turns so that he pulls Yuto on top of him. He groans, knowing that his resolve won’t last tonight with Wooseok acting like this.

“Yuto-kun~” Wooseok begs in a sing-song voice, his hand again slipping into Yuto’s pants, this time engulfing his cock and giving a light squeeze, making Yuto writhe in his arms. Yuto melts, he knows Wooseok needs this, and he needs it to. He tells himself he will be careful as he leans in and engages in a deep kiss, Wooseok quickly unzipping his pants and pushing them down. Yuto finishes taking off his pants and helps Wooseok out of his. 

“Grab the lube.” Yuto mutters through the kiss and Wooseok easily reaches the drawer with his long arm, swiftly handing the bottle to Yuto who uncaps it and covers his fingers. He reaches down and teases Wooseok for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the man shivering under him, before he slides two fingers in - knowing from experience that starting with one is unnecessary. 

Yuto’s free hand pushes Wooseok’s shirt up as he prepares the man’s hole and Wooseok quickly responds by pulling his shirt completely off. Without hesitation Yuto surrounds Wooseok’s left nipple with his lips, sucking and biting lightly as he also inserts a third finger and Wooseok grabs at his hair, pulling lightly. He revels in the feeling of Wooseok beneath him, the spasms that take him every time he bites lightly on his nipple. 

Yuto suddenly switches to sucking on Wooseok’s right nipple while playing with the left in his free hand. He waits for Wooseok to seem as relaxed as possible before biting down hard, not too hard, but enough that he knew it’d hurt. Wooseok shrieks and Yuto chuckles as he is rewarded with a tug at his hair. 

“ _ Yuto _ .” Wooseok whines. “Enough, please.”

Yuto knows exactly what Wooseok means, but decides to play with him for a moment, sitting up and pulling his fingers out at the same time, making Wooseok whine even louder.

“Hurry, please, I need you.” Yuto smiles fondly at the slightly younger man, the adoration and pure love for him shining in his eyes. 

“What if I say no?” His deep timbre is a stark contrast to the sound Wooseok makes in response, making him chuckle again as he stands up and signals for Wooseok to turn over. “I’m going to go slow, I’m not going to hurt you Wooseok.”   
  


Wooseok seems past the point of words while he readjusts and Yuto lubes his hard member. He grips the tall man’s hips as he enters him, both of them shuddering at the feeling that they’d been depriving themselves of for the past two months. Yuto bottoms out and waits there for far longer than necessary to let Wooseok adjust, causing the man to only whine again. He smiles darkly as he pulls out slowly, only leaving the head of his cock inside, and waits again for Wooseok to protest. He continues his slow assault on Wooseok’s ass, careful to keep at an angle that he doesn’t think will hurt Wooseok’s back. 

“For fuck sake Yuto.” Wooseok groans, surprising Yuto. “Speed it up, I can’t come like this.”

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I’m already hurt Yuto!” The outburst stuns him and he stops for a moment as Wooseok continues. “I’m physically hurt, I’m mentally done, I can’t take this anymore.”

“We’ll get through this.” Yuto says but there is no confidence in his voice.

“You don’t know that. Not this time.” Wooseok rolls back, prompting Yuto to start his slow rhythm again. “Fuck me Yuto,  _ hard _ . Fuck me like it’s our last night and Cube’s going to disband us in the morning. Fuck me like you’re going back to Japan and not going to ever see me again.”

Yuto snaps, and Wooseok feels exactly when his words succeed. Yuto’s speed increases greatly as he rails Wooseok into the bed, both their moans mixing into a very unbecoming noise, but neither of them think of the other men in the dorm who would surely hear them. It doesn’t take long for Wooseok to come then, his back arching and an ecstatic yell of Yuto’s name causing Yuto to come at the same time. Yuto is too taken by his climax to notice exactly when Wooseok’s yell turns into a pained cry until he slumps under Yuto. 

“Shit. Wooseok, are you OK?” He ask as he swiftly draws out of the now limp man. He’s relieved when he hears a chuckle and Wooseok turns under him so he is again facing upward, though the chuckle catches in pain mid turn. “Fuck, that’s why I didn’t want to do it! I knew you weren’t ready.”

“Oh shut up.” Wooseok pulls Yuto back onto him and forces him to quiet by occupying his mouth with his own. “It doesn’t hurt much, I just might not be getting up for a bit. Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Yuto chuckles as he begins to kiss down Wooseok’s neck.

“I’m scared, Yuto. I’m scared I’ll lose you, lose everyone.” Wooseok admits, his voice so soft and vulnerable now that Yuto could picture him as a helpless child if he hadn’t just had sex with him. 

Yuto ends his kisses at Wooseok’s right nipple and snuggles into the crook of his neck, sleep quickly taking him as he mutters,

“We’re not losing anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments. This was my first try at smut, I hope it's OK. 
> 
> Make sure to read Unpredictable, which I based this off of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794665
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Smeehao


End file.
